SpongeBob's Big Save the Puppies Adventure/Transcript
Main *(SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song & Title Card) *Narrator: And Now!, It's Time For SpongeBob's Big Save the Puppies Adventure!, Today, Patchy the Pirate is Gonna Tell the Kids the Story! *Patchy the Pirate: Oh!, Hi, Kids!, I'm Patchy the Pirate!, and This is My Parrot, Potty! * Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), Hello, Kids! * Patchy the Pirate: Today, I'm Gonna Tell the Story About SpongeBob's Big Save the Puppies Adventure!, Right, Potty?, Potty? * Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), I Have A Book, Patchy!, Here You Go! * Patchy the Pirate: Thank You, Potty! * Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), You're Welcome! * Patchy the Pirate: Let's See!, (Reading) SpongeBob's Big Save The Puppies Adventure!, By Stephen Hillenburg!, And Narrated By Me, Patchy the Pirate!, Well, And Now!, It's Time For The Story Convent! * (Patchy the Pirate Opens A Book) * Spongebob: (Gasps), Hi!, It's Me, Spongebob! * Patrick: And Hello!, My Name is Patrick! * Spongebob: Today, Me, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, My Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are So Excited to Have Video Games! * Patrick: I'm So Excited! * Spongebob: Do You Like Video Games? Me Too! * Patrick: Me Too! I Like Them Too! Video Games! Video Games! Video Games! I Like Video Games! * Spongebob: This Video Game Is Called, "Save the Puppies"! * Patrick: Do You Want To Play "Save the Puppies"? * Spongebob: Great! * (Doorbell Rings) * Spongebob: I Think Lincoln Loud, My Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are Here! * Patrick: Let's Open The Door! * (Door Opens at Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters) * Spongebob: Hi, Everyone! * Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Hi, Spongebob!, Hi, Patrick * Lincoln Loud: We're So Excited to Have A Video Game, "Save the Puppies"! * Spongebob: We Are Too! * Patrick: Nice Video Games, Guys! * Dora: Gracias, Patrick! * Wubbzy: Can We Come In? * Spongebob: Sure! Come On In! * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) * Spongebob: We Have To Press The Big Red Button To Turn On The Video Game! * Lincoln Loud: Do You See The Big Red Button? * Oobi: Right There! * Patrick: Yeah! There's The Big Red Button! * (Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters Press The Big Red Button) * Perrito: (Barks) * Patrick: Wow! Look At All These Puppies! * Puppies: (Barking) * Spongebob: They're Playing In Doggy Town! * Lincoln Loud: They're So Happy! * Puppies: (Barks Happily) * Puppies: Huh? * Mailbox: Oh No!, Look! * Amelia: There's A Dog Catcher! * Francisco: He's Catching All The Puppies! * Patrick: Uh-Oh! * (The Dog Catcher Caught All The Puppies and Put All The Puppies In Doggy Cages) * Puppies: (Whimpers) * Spongebob: Oh No! * Lincoln Loud: He Locked Up All The Puppies In The Doggy Cages! * Patrick: But, Look!, He Missed A Puppy! * (Perrito Chases The Dog Catcher) * Austin: The Puppy's Running Away! * Rubble: It Looks Like The Puppy Is Going To Jump Right Out Of The Video Game! * (Perrito Skidooing Home) * Spongebob: Hi, Puppy!, Don't Be Scared! * Patrick: It's Okay! * Pablo: Hi, Puppy!, You're Safe Now! * (The Net Caught The Dog Catcher's Face) * Wiggle: Look!, The Dog Catcher Got Caught In His Own Net! * Perrito: (Barks and Licks) * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Awwww! * Puppies: (Barking) * Franklin: Look!, He's Trying To Tell Us Something! * Lincoln Loud: We Saved 1 Puppy, But We Think He Wants Us To Save All The Puppies! * Perrito: (Barks) * Little Bear: How Many More Puppies Are There? * (The Video Game Shows Number 100) * Linny: 100! * HobbyPig: Wow!, That's A Lot! * Spongebob: We Can Do It! * Patrick: Yeah! * Lincoln Loud: Will You Help Us Save All The Puppies? * Tyrone: Yeah! * Spongebob: You Will?, Great! * Steve: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Video Game!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! * (Song Starts) * Steve and Joe: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! * (Song Ends) * (Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, The Nickelodeon Characters, and Perrito Skidooing Into The Video Game) * Spongebob: Wow!, We're In The Video Game! * Stingy: Wow!, Doggy Town Is Empty! * Lincoln Loud: Come On!, We Have To Save All The Puppies! * Spongebob: Hey!, Guess What? * Tracker: What Is It, Spongebob? * Spongebob: I Think We Should Do Something After We Rescue All The Puppies! * Patrick: You Do? * Spongebob: Uh-Huh! * Arrby: What Could We Do After We Rescue All The Puppies? * Spongebob: Hmm, I Know!, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * Blue: (Barks Ok But First) (Blue Stamps Out Pawprint) * Lincoln Loud: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do After We Rescue All The Puppies!, I Love Blue's Clues! * (Song Starts) * Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Joe: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, The Nickelodeon Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Perrito: (Barks Yeah) * Spongebob: So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! * Lincoln Loud: Blue's Clues! * (Spongebob blows Noisemaker) * Oobi: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find 100 Keys To Rescue All The Puppies? * Brobee: Yeah!, How? * Spongebob: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:Rubbadubbers TV Spoof Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! parodies Category:The Loud House Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon TV Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:The Loud House Movie Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:PAW Patrol TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Spoofs Category:The Wonder Pets TV Spoofs Category:HobbyKids Adventures TV Spoofs Category:The Wonder Pets Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Movie Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof